Rayan Seif
Rayan Seif is a first-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Class of 2031). He was sorted into the Slytherin house. Personality Rayan carries an aloft attitude, almost haughty and self-centered at times. He can be cutthroat at times and caring at other times, even at the same time (giving cutthroat advice because he cares), giving the impression of being cold at worst and absurd at best. Rayan doesn’t always look at life in an optimistic way, usually opting for a more “realistic” view of life. Societal conventions exist in his life, however if they oppose his goals, comforts, or ideals, conventions mean rather little to him, for example, in Rayan’s free time, he will sleep on whatever he deems comfortable or pet a soft item (like a pillow or his cat) as he reads or studies or relaxes. He is easily amused by bouts of novelty in a person since he was raised to behave as a noble, however he’ll do quite quirky things to that he has learned from his mother or godmother. Appearance Rayan is a 4’8 male with tanned skin, akin to a Persian skin tone, due to genetics. His hair is dark brown, slightly curled at the tips, and at shoulder length, occasionally in a loose tail. He has a fondness of wearing black harness boots under his robes, making noise when he strides to appear intimidating, otherwise soft sounds. His eyes are brown to light brown and crinkle in the corners when he smiles genuinely. Rayan has a somewhat lean build as he has yet to lose all the baby fat, including the ones in his face, giving him a bit of chubby cheeks. He wears a gold signet ring, bearing the Seif family crest, on his right hand’s index finger, matched with a small golden graduated Persian style earring on his left ear. On his upper left side of his back, he has a branding from his kidnappers. Background Growing up in the relatively new Seif manor (it was created in 1990), Rayan was raised with Middle Eastern nobility customs in Gilfordshire, England. As far as siblings, his parents continue to try for another child, however Rayan has been the only successful birth. Rayan’s family hails from long lines of old money, allowing his mother to be a stay-at home mother while his father dabbles in politics. Rayan’s magic came in slightly later than average, giving his parents the fear of their only son not being well versed in magic; that is, until Rayan blew up a room and escaped after being kidnapped and ransomed at the age of 8, making him worthy enough for the Book of Admittance and thus granted a place at Hogwarts. backstory/family Abilities Magic magic strengths/weaknesses Wand Black Walnut with a Unicorn hair core, 9 ½ " and Hard flexibility Trivia * fun facts Relationships Lilac Underwood Isaac E. Hiltshire link a character by typing their page name and clicking link Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2031